zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This is a timeline for the Zero Escape series. 1912 *April 14, 1912 - The [[wikipedia:RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] sinks, and Dashiell Gordain survives the tragedy. *Sometime during this year, Gordain purchases All-ice from a black market auction in New York months later. 1916 * Gordain buys the Gigantic and hides All-ice on there. 1931 * Gordain dies of unknown causes. 1977 * Gentarou Hongou is born. 1982 * Seven is born. 1987 * Hazuki Kashiwabara is born. 2003 * Light Field is born. * Aoi Kurashiki is born. 2006 * Junpei Tenmyouji is born. * Akane Kurashiki is born. * Nona Kashiwabara and Ennea Kashiwabara are born to Lotus. * Sigma Klim is born. 2008 * Phi is born. 2009 * In November, Clover Field is born. 2012 * Junpei and Akane become students at the same elementary school, eventually befriending each other. 2018 * In June, 12-year old Junpei and Akane meet for the final time. * On October 24th, eighteen children are kidnapped by Cradle Pharmaceutical and Gentarou Hongou for the research of the morphogenetic field. * On November 1st, the First Nonary Game occurs. In some timelines, Akane dies in the incinerator, but thanks to Junpei in the future, she survives in at least one timeline. The kidnapped children are returned to their homes once the game is over. *Hazuki Kashiwabara begins investigating her children's kidnapping. 2021 * Soporil is created and is a huge hit. Cradle Pharmaceutical becomes a very wealthy company. Akane and Aoi, who have taken stock from Cradle, likewise become wealthy. 2024 *In April, Junpei enrolls into college and rents Apartment 201. 2027 * November 1, 2027 - Events of Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors, the Second Nonary Game. Alice gets a tip that those responsible for her father's kidnapping may be hiding in the Nevada desert. Akane and her organization kidnap the participants of the Nonary Game. They play the game and Junpei saves young Akane in the incinerator, nine years in the past. Afterward, Akane and Aoi go on the run. Alice joins Clover and the others, but they don't catch Akane and Aoi. Junpei begins searching for Akane himself. *Clover, Light, Ennea, and Nona join the SOIS. 2028 * December 18, 2028 - Sigma's girlfriend breaks up with him for unknown reasons (in actuality, Crash Keys did it). * December 22, 2028 - Alice and Clover are in Los Angeles, California, planning to attack the Myrmidon headquarters on Christmas Day, but they are kidnapped by Akane for the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. She takes them to her organization's (Crash Key's) headquarters and places them in cold sleep in treatment pods. * December 25, 2028 - A group that Junpei is a part of sends nine people into the Mars Mission Test Site in Nevada to simulate a manned mission to Mars. Elsewhere, in California, Sigma is knocked out by Soporil in his car. His consciousness is pushed to January 25, 2074, and his 68-year-old consciousness occupies his body in the present time. Phi's consciousness also switches places with her future consciousness. Akane joins Sigma and Phi. The three of them infiltrate the test site. * December 29, 2028 - Someone writes a journal entry in Latin about how the Radical-6 pandemic has started, and the only hope of a cure is to harvest antibodies from people immune to it, but no such people have been found. If they could find such a person, it would take a decade or two to develop a treatment. The journal then states that the human race may not have that much time. * December 31, 2028 - The events of Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma take place. Phi and Sigma attempt to prevent Radical-6 from escaping from the Mars Mission Test Site. In certain timelines, they do not succeed. In at least one of these, Sigma loses his arms and his right eye attempting to save a woman whose life was in danger. :*The disease escapes and spreads around planet Earth like wildfire and an estimated 6 billion humans are dead. Bodies began to pile up as people kill themselves by any means, even in groups. Nearly every single town and city on the planet has thousands - hundreds of thousands - of bloody dead, rotting corpses in giant piles and mountains. It becomes a literal hell on Earth with humans killing each other for food and water just so that they don't starve to death. Most forms of transportation are rendered useless as roads, streets and highways become blocked by crashed vehicles, meaning food can't be distributed and many starve. The few humans who survived the outbreak were locked away by the government in underground shelters. Only a handful of people know that this tragedy was Free the Soul's doing, and it remains this way. 2029 * Early 2029 - Survivors of the Radical-6 outbreak contact each other to discuss how to get rid of Radical-6 and decide purification is the best option by roasting the surface of Earth. They plan to blow up eighteen annihilation reactors at the same time. * April 11, 2029 - Phi, months after experiencing the failure at the Mars Mission Test Site, arrives at Akane's headquarters and asks to be put into cold sleep in a treatment pod. * April 13, 2029 - Young Sigma's consciousness returns to his younger body, and his older consciousness goes back to the B. Garden, where Akane just hit him with a knife. Young Sigma finds himself in Akane's headquarters, where she is wearing a gas mask and a Free the Soul robe. The treatment pods containing Alice, Clover, and Phi are there. Akane tells Sigma that on the next day, he and the treatment pods will go to the Moon in a shuttle, and he will spend the next 45 years researching cloning and AI programming. Humanity plans to eradicate the virus by blowing up 18 antimatter plants simultaneously. However, by doing so, the dust fallout blotted out the sun and causes a nuclear winter, killing millions of lives including plants and animals. The human population on Earth severely decreases, ending the Radical-6 pandemic. * April 14, 2029 - The shuttle arrives on the Moon with Sigma, Alice, Clover, and Phi on board. They all go to Rhizome 9 (by 2074, 54 rhizomes exist). 2036 * In approximately this year, the nuclear winter ends. The sky cleared and the sun came back, and life begins to slowly return. Earth wasn't quite back to normal though - there is still quite a bit of dust and ash in the air, but it's livable for the human survivors. Earth's atmosphere also still appears red. 2038 * Axelavir is created from several survivors who built up an immunity to Radical-6. 2052 * Kyle Klim is born in approximately this year as a cloned son of Sigma. 2064 * Quark is born and found abandoned by Tenmyouji. 2070 * Quark begins helping Tenmyouji with his job. * Kyle Klim and Akane Kurashiki meet in approximately this year. 2071 * Quark discovers that he is adopted. 2074 * January 23, 2074 - Quark and Tenmyouji leave Earth to go to the Moon. * January 25, 2074 - Events of Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward, the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. Older Sigma's consciousness and Phi's post-Mars-mission consciousness switch places with the ones from December 25, 2028. The Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition begins. * January 27, 2074 - Akane has been wearing K's armor. K is revealed to be Kyle, a clone of Sigma, who has been kept in cold sleep since the beginning of the Nonary Game in this timeline. Sigma learns that his body is 67 years old, but his consciousness is from the past. Akane attacks Phi with the Myrmidon knife, making Phi and Sigma's consciousness jump back to the past. Five hours later, someone awakens in Kyle's body. The real Kyle's consciousness has been sent to the past to join Phi and Sigma in their mission to prevent the Radical-6 disaster. The consciousness currently in Kyle's body can come and go as it pleases, and it too will go to the past to save the world, as it is the only one capable of stopping Free the Soul. Alice and Clover also plan on returning to 2028 using a method similar to Schrödinger's Cat. Category:Event